Tana (Prescot)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Tana (von den Pflegern Tots gerufen) lebt im französischen ZooParc de Beauval in St. Aignan. Herkunft und Aufenthalte in England Tana wurde etwa im Jahr 1987 in Simbabwe wild geboren. Sie kam zusammen mit der gleichaltrigen Juba, die ebenfalls aus Simbabwe stammt, am 09.03.1990 in den Windsor Safaripark in Windsor (Berkshire) in England. Dort lebte bereits eine Gruppe Afrikanischer Elefanten, die am 23.05.1988 um die Kühe Kora und Buta† sowie den Bullen Kruger†, am 11.10.1988 um die Kuh Shaba† ergänzt worden war. Diese jungen Elefanten kamen zumeist aus Simbabwe. Nachdem der Park 1992 geschlossen worden war, gab er seine Elefanten alle an den Knowsley Safaripark in Prescot bei Liverpool ab, in dem sie am 10.08.1993 eintrafen und dort ihrerseits den kleinen vorhandenen Bestand an Elefanten ergänzten. Später, im Jahr 1998, kamen noch die beiden Halbgeschwister Nissim† und Beauty† nach Prescot, zwei junge Kälber des israelischen Zuchtbullen Yossi. Nachkommen Mit der Ankunft von Kruger† wurde auch erfolgreich mit der Elefantenzucht im Knowsley Safari Park begonnen. So deckte er die Kühe Shaba† und Tana, die beide im Jahr 2003 ein Kalb zur Welt brachten. Nach der Geburt von Ashanti, Shabas† Tochter, am 15.01.2003, kam am 05.04.2003 Tana'''s Tochter Nala† zur Welt, die bei der Geburt 120 kg wogWin with a trunk call!, auf www.liverpoolecho.co.uk und von ihrer Mutter gut versorgt wurdeBabies that took 30 years to arrive, auf menmedia.co.uk. Seit Eröffnung des Parks 1971 waren dies die ersten Elefantengeburten im Knowsley Safaripark. Vater Kruger† verließ im Oktober 2006 den Park und reiste in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, nicht ohne beide Mütter erneut mit Erfolg gedeckt zu haben Dort verstarb er am im Oktober 2015.Editorial, in: Knowsley Safari Park News, Nr. 5, 2007, S. 1. Während Shaba ihr Kalb frühzeitig nach sechs Monaten verlor, erlitt '''Tana am 23.07.2007stillborn at Knowsley Safari Park, auf www.elephant.se eine Totgeburt, als das Kalb während der Geburt starbElephant Update, in: in: Knowsley Safari Park News, Nr. 6, 2008, S. 12. Der dort lebende Nachwuchsbulle Nissim† starb am 19.06.2014 im Knowsley-Safaripark. Derzeitige Situation Tana lebt mit der Kuh Juba zusammen, die kälberlos ist. 2015 starb Shaba†. Außerdem leben Tana'''s Tochter Nala† und deren Halbschwester Ashanti im Knowsley Safaripark. Buta† starb am 11.05.2015 im "Elephant Eden" der Noah's Ark Zoo Farm in der Nähe von Bristol. '''Tana gilt als gutmütigste Elefantin in Prescot. 2017 gab der Park bekannt, dass eine neue Anlage gebaut wird und die komplette Herde nach Frankreich umziehen soll, wo sie auch züchten soll. Der Umzug ist für Sommer 2017 geplant. Am 08.07.2017 trafen bereits Juba und Ashanti im ZooParc de Beauval in St. Aignan in Frankreich ein. Tana folgte am 20.10.2017, Nala† verstarb leider während des Transportes. In Beauval gibt es keinen ausgewachsenen Bullen. Rungwe ist mit fünf Jahren noch viel zu jung und sollte jetzt im Zoo Magdeburg in einer Junggesellengruppe heranwachsen. Scheinbar möchten aber deutsche Zoodirektoren erst im Frühjahr neue Elefanten aus anderen Zoos übernehmen, so auch bei Kando, Rungwe und den Wuppertaler Jungs Uli und Moyo. Bis zum kommenden Sommer kann sich aber noch viel ändern. Uli und Moyo, Kando und als letzter Rungwe sind im Zoo Magdeburg eingetroffen und bilden eine recht harmonische Jungbullengruppe. Weblinks *Elephant Information, Vorstellung der Park-Elefanten auf der Homepage www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. *Elephants, Foto der Knowsley-Elefanten auf www.flickr.com. *Tana (Tots) at Knowsley Safari Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Windsor Safaripark Kategorie:Knowsley Safaripark